


Jiara Prompts

by QueenofSongs



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSongs/pseuds/QueenofSongs
Summary: Fic prompts involving JJ and Kiara
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 12





	Jiara Prompts

It was the 1st annual Fourth of July party held at the Boneyard and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Well almost everyone.

Kiara sipped out of her cup as she felt herself heating up with jealousy as she watched JJ dance with a tourist in the middle of the big crowd.

The girl Rachel? Raquel? was from Virginia. Kiara had the misfortune of meeting her a few minutes ago when JJ introduced them. She had narrowed her eyes as if talking to Kiara was not only beneath her but a waste of time as well. She had held onto JJ quite possessively by the arm and lead him away when JJ noticed that Kiara was a bit jittery.

"You know, Kiara all you have to do is tell him," Pope spoke up behind her.

"He's dancing with her though, Pope." Kiara sighed sadly as she sat down. "I...I don't want to ruin his night."

"He looks pretty tense to me, Kie."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him." Pope nodded toward JJ. "His shoulders aren't relaxed and his face looks made of stone. He's definitely not having a good time. Maybe you should go up and ask for a dance."

"What? No!" Kiara exclaimed while Pope shook his head.

"You're really going to let some random tourist girl prevent you from telling JJ how you feel? You're Kiara Carrera."

"I'm...scared, Pope. What I feel for him it's hard to...explain."

"I know full and well. I was scared as hell to tell Nina how I felt. I mean she was my academic rival for years and then something changed when we had to work together on that AP history project. I realized I loved her and had for a long time. I confessed and thankfully she felt the same. Don't lose your chance, Kiara." 

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Kiara slowly began to stand up.

"I'd take my chances, trust me on this Kie." Pope smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kiara nodded and took a big gulp of her coke before walking straight toward JJ. Pope was right. His body was tense and he seemed very uncomfortable by the way Rachel? Raquel? was holding him. She took a deep breath as she tapped on his shoulder and noticed he relaxed a bit as he turned toward her.

"Hey Kie, what's up?" A big grin was on JJ's face while tourist girl seemed ticked off. 

"I wanted to know if you cared to..." Kiara began to reply before tourist girl interrupted her.

"Excuse me, _Kira_ but JJ and I were in the middle of something."

"Rachelle, her name is Kiara and second of all, I don't want to dance with you anymore."

"Why not?!" Rachelle screeched as JJ and Kiara winced.

"Honestly? You're making me feel uncomfortable and you've been rude to pretty much everyone here. I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place." JJ responded earnestly and Rachelle's face grew in contempt.

"So what we have is just over?!"

"There was nothing to begin with. I just wanted to be friends." 

"What guy brings a pretty girl to a party as "just friends?" Rachelle narrowed her eyes.

"I bring to Kiara to parties all the time..." JJ responded.

"Oh, spare me the bullshit." Rachelle scoffed. "There is no way you _two_ are purely _just friends._ She's been making moon eyes at you all night and you talked about her all day, not to mention I caught you glancing over at her a couple times before she came over here. I'm done, this party sucks anyway." Rachelle rolled her eyes and left Kiara standing with JJ.

"I'm sorry about all that Kie," JJ apologized.

"It's okay." Kiara smiled at him and JJ took a big sigh of relief.

"What did you want to ask before we got interrupted?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance with me?" Kiara felt her cheeks redden as a soft smile filled JJ's face.

"I'd love to." JJ replied before loud music began blasting and everyone was dancing fast.

"Well I guess dancing is out now," Kiara laughed sadly.

"We still can. We could go a bit a ways down the Chateau and we could pick a slow song from either of our playlists. It'd just be the two of us though, if that's okay?" JJ suggested, his voice full of thoughtfulness. 

"I don't mind at all." Kiara shrugged as she shyly grinned up at JJ and walked behind him as they walked to the Chateau.

* * *

"I love this song." Kiara leaned her head against JJ's shoulder as they slow danced to _Wild Love_ in Big John's room. 

"I know how much you love James Bay," JJ replied and she could hear the soft smile in his voice.

"You know me so well, JJ." 

"I care for you a lot, Kie." 

"I care you for you too, JJ." Kiara looked up at JJ as he looked down at her. She could feel the butterflies flying around in her belly and her whole body heat up. He was so amazing and beautiful.

"What were you and Pope talking about earlier?" JJ asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Um...he noticed I was feeling a little down and he told me to not lose my chance."

"Losing your chance?"

This was it. She just had to steel herself if it wasn't reciprocated. But oh, that would wreck her heart so much.

"I love you, JJ and I am terrified." Kiara spoke softly and for a second she was worried he hadn't heard her before she felt his lips gently brush hers. 

"I love you too, Kiara. So much." JJ smiled mumbling against her lips before kissing her again. Time stopped and it was just her and him in their own little world. Hands in each others' hair, slowly taking off one another's clothes, and finally merging as one on the floor.

A little later, JJ ran his fingers through her hair as she drew invisible hearts on his chest with her fingers.

"I'm so happy," Kiara sighed in contement.

"Kie, I have to tell you something," JJ replied.

"What is it?" Kiara stopped drawing the invisible hearts.

"You have to promise not to laugh." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Okay?" Kiara rose an eyebrow.

"After we met for the first time, I remember seeing a shooting star. I thought you were the coolest girl I'd ever met. I wished that I'd get to know you better and eventually you'd be part of my life." JJ finished and Kiara kissed him. They both giggled as their noses brushed each other.

"I think that's super sweet, JJ. I am beyond thankful that wish became true. I love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled lovingly at her before kissing her on the forehead.


End file.
